1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video playback. More particularly, the present invention relates to interactivity for video playback devices.
2. Background Art
When purchasing DVDs, Blu-ray discs, or other recorded video media, consumers often expect to receive much more than a simple transfer of the actual programming content. In response to this desire for value-added content, studios have widely adopted the practice of including various extras, such as audio commentaries, trailers and featurettes, behind the scenes and “making-of” segments, and limited edition packaging or extras which enhance the value proposition for the consumer beyond the actual programming content itself. These extra features provide greater levels of enjoyment, satisfaction, and ownership pride compared to video media with no extra content.
In particular, the often elaborately arranged and gorgeous backdrops, settings, environments, and landscapes used for films, animations, and other programming content may often deserve close attention in and of themselves. However, there is often little chance to thoroughly explore these environments during the course of the main feature, as a scheduled runtime must be adhered to and a plotline must be advanced. Thus, opportunities for exploring these settings are often reserved for extra content separate from the main feature.
However, even when these environments are presented within extra content, they are typically presented at a predetermined pace, covering material in a linear fashion irrespective of an individual viewer's interests. Thus, for example, the viewer might be particularly interested in the architectural design of an elaborate door in the environment, but the extra content might only gloss over the door for other content determined to appeal to a broader audience. Since the predetermined pace of the extra content might therefore cover only the most common audience interests, coverage of certain interests might be sacrificed for the sake of appealing to the largest audience. This may negatively impact the value of the extra content for certain viewers, therefore limiting the appeal of the video media product as a whole.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for video playback devices to allow user exploration of environments in a manner capable of catering to individual user interests.